


Red Letter Day

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would ever say that Blaine doesn’t take Scarlet Letter Day very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Letter Day

**Author's Note:**

> _Scarlet Letter Saturday is a new thing Ohio is trying where on the day of the University of Michigan vs OSU game Ohioans are requested to not use the letter m.[i am not making this up](http://www.cbssports.com/collegefootball/eye-on-college-football/24300786/state-of-ohio-avoiding-the-letter-m-for-scarlet-letter-saturday).)_

“You need to calm down,” Sebastian said worriedly as the camera cut away from the field and to a commercial.

Blaine had spent the last hour crouched on the couch, hands clenched into fists on his lap and staring intently at their television. “You can’t say that,” he said looking aghast.

“What?” Over the years Sebastian had gotten used to Blaine’s (many and varied) eccentricities. He would even daresay that he found most of them endearing. But this was the first time in years they had spent a game day together. And this was a whole new level of weird, even for Blaine.

“That word,” he flapped his hands.

“What word?”

“The fourth word you used,” he hissed. “I  _told_  you. It’s Scarlet Letter Saturday. No use of the 13th letter of the alphabet.”

“L?” Sebastian asked innocently.

“No.”

“N?”

“That’s the 14th.”

“Oh. Might you have maybe meant M?”

“This is not a joke.” Blaine actually growled. “We’re 25 games undefeated. And- gosh darn it.” His eyes went wide and he looked like he did when Sebastian had accidentally run over the neighbor’s cat. Quickly he stood up and spun around before kneeling to the ground and whistling the Buckeye Battle Cry.

“I’m engaged to an actual crazy person,” Sebastian muttered to himself.

“You’re ridiculous. We’re not engaged. And shhh. Just don’t talk. Until the end of the half.” He hushed as a sea of red filled the screen again.

“And if I do?”

“I will do anything,” Blaine begged, eyes already glued back on the television. “ _Anything._ Just pretend you can see the sad eyes,” he added distractedly. “They’re there. I swear.”

“Uhhuh.”

With ten minutes left and Ohio down by three, Sebastian left the room. For the better part of the last twenty minutes he had managed to keep himself entertained by tweeting out pictures of Blaine looking increasingly more agitated. By the time he had excused himself, Blaine was actually perched on the edge of the coffee table, red scarf laying between him and the TV from when he had thrown it at the screen at the last Michigan touchdown.

“Yes! Yes! Right there! Yes!” Echoed through the house. So did the rather threatening creak of the coffee table.

“Don’t hurt yourself in there,” Sebastian called out. Once again he found himself thankful that they had left behind the paper thin walls of apartment living for the privacy of their own house.  

“It’s fine!” Blaine shouted back.

With a shrug, Sebastian went back to rifling through his briefcase.

A little while later there was the loud crack of the table splitting which was largely drowned out by Blaine’s victorious shouting.

“We won! WE WON!” He yelled up at Sebastian as he hurried back into the den. “TOUCHDOWN WITH 15 SECONDS LEFT. THIRD YEAR IN A ROW.”

As Blaine jumped up to his feet, Sebastian sank down to his knees.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered.

“Are you–?” Blaine whirled around, afraid that Sebastian had tripped over a table leg. “What?” His eyes went wide at the velvet box in his boyfriend’s hand.

“Well, you did say you would do  _anything_.” He winked obnoxiously.

“That’s not— This is the least—you can’t just—” But, despite his protests he was shaking and his eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

“Blaine Anderson, will you, uhh,” his tongue tripped over itself. “Will you consent to be engaged?”

“Marry me, Sebastian,” Blaine sighed  long suffering. “It’s ‘will you marry me?’ I know you enjoy shunning all things romantic, but that’s basic.”

“You said I couldn’t use the letter—the 13th letter of the alphabet!”

“That was before we won, you idiot,” he laughed tearfully, falling down to kneel next to Sebastian.

“Well, if you’re going to be so critical…” He shrugged and teasingly pretending like he was going to put the box away.

“Don’t you dare, Sebastian Smythe.” Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s wrist, hands trembling at the feel of his pulse jumping almost as erratically as Blaine’s own was.

Sebastian cleared his throat and tried to keep his own hands from shaking. “Blaine Devon Anderson,” he said more seriously. “This isn’t at all how I planned it. But, I’ve loved you for, fuck, almost as long as I’ve known you and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means I have to give up using the letter m once a year. You’re absolutely crazy but, somehow, I’m twice as crazy about you.” As he was talking he gently removed his hand from Blaine’s grasp and had opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

“You are such an idiot,” he said through his tears. “Such an idiot. My idiot.”

With a grin, Sebastian took the ring from the box and started to slide it onto Blaine’s fingers.

“I didn’t say yes yet!” He yelled, batting his hand away. “I have to say yes first. This is the worst proposal ever.”

“You should do that then. My knees are starting to hurt.”

“Like you’ve never been on your knees for this long before.”

“And you say I’m the one who isn’t romantic.” He breathed deeply. “I’d appreciate an answer though. I’m starting to get a little anxious here.”

“Yes. Of course I will.” As he held out his hand, Blaine started crying again. 


End file.
